Pizza Pals
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Serena, age 23, is hungry, so of course she orders a pizza. Look who the delivery boy is! One-shot, AU


**Written on: **5/27/05

**Posted on: **5/27/05

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon! Kik?

**One-shot, AU**

**Summary:** It's 5 years after the ending of high school, and Serena is hungry. So, she orders a pizza. And look who the delivery boy is!

* * *

Serena sighed, her stomach growling. She still couldn't cook. 23 years of age, and she knew only the basics of cooking, and she still burnt her food most of the time. She closed the refrigerator door and ran her hand through her shoulder length blond hair. Yup, she had gotten it cut, and now she could no longer be called by her old nickname, 'Meatball head'.

"Okay, I so don't feel like cooking, I suppose I'll have to order out!" Serena said cheerfully. She decided upon Italian food, A.K.A. pizza. She of course knew the number by heart.

"Hello, Paradise's Pizza? I would like a medium cheese pizza, oh, and add some spinach, k?" She finished ordering and hung up the phone. She drummed her fingernails on the counter top. What to do, what to do. It would be about half an hour till the pizza got delivered.

"I guess I'll just go take a quick shower." Serena said to herself. Quick, yeah right. She liked to spend tons of time in the hot water of the shower, just relaxing, singing, thinking.

"The itsie-bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spi-" Serena's wonderful singing was interrupted by a loud, impatient knock on her apartment door.

"Damn." She turned off the water and threw around her a pink fuzzy towel. She ran, nearly slipping on the water she was dripping everywhere. "This had better be one hell of a pizza for all of my trouble."

"Hang on, hang on!" she shouted as she ran towards the door. "Dang it, why did the pizza have to get here so early!" She murmured to herself as she opened the door, clutching her towel around her, her hair dripping all over her and the carpet.

There stood Darien Shields. In a Paradise's Pizza uniform, completed with hat and all, holding a pizza box.

She raised one eyebrow and burst out laughing. She clutched her sides.

"Darien, you're a delivery boy?" She asked in disbelief, in between fits of laughter.

Darien didn't find it funny. "I haven't seen you in 5 years, and the first thing you do is laugh in my face? Thanks, meatball-" He cut himself off as he noticed her now short hair.

"That's right, I got my hair cut a few years back, so you can no longer call me meatball head!" Serena said, still laughing.

"Nice outfit," Darien said, smirking as he noticed the pink fluffy towel Serena was wearing.

She blushed. "Hey, this is your fault for delivering the pizza so early."

"Oh, excuse me for giving quality service," he said. "It is part of my job, you know."

Serena looked at him, more seriously now. "Why are you a delivery boy? I would think that you would have a real job, ya know?"

He answered her with, "I'm working on that whole real job thing. Right now I'm about to finish law school. I took off a few years a while back just for the heck of it, but now it's back on track."

Without noticing it, Serena had sat down on the couch in her apartment. She waved to Darien to join her.

"Want to stay a little bit, catch up?" Serena asked. 'Oh, god, why am I doing this? Well, surely we won't argue as much as we used to,' she thought.

"Ah, I guess I might as well. This happened to be my last delivery of the day, and I happen to like cheese and spinach pizza, so I suppose I'll stay for a bit." Darien said surprised at the offer.

Serena's face brightened up slightly. "Okay, just excuse me for a minute while I go put some clothes on. Help yourself to the pizza. Oh, and anything you'd like to drink, I probably have in the kitchen." She turned to go to her bedroom and pretty herself up.

'Ah, sweet,' Darien thought as he grabbed a slice of pizza. 'Free food!' After quickly chowing down a few slices, he stood up and strolled over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and grabbed himself a nice, cold, Capri Sun. 'Huh, looks like we both have weird tastes in food and drink.'

As he was putting the straw into his drink, Serena came round the corner, to the kitchen. She was putting in a pretty gold earring, her blond hair covering her face.

"Ah, there it goes!" Serena said, the earring successfully in. She swung her hair back off of her face and smiled.

Darien nearly spit out his drink. 'Wow, when did she become so beautiful? And has her smile always been that bright? And her eyes...'

"Um, you okay, Darien?" Serena asked, looking at him, "you're looking kinda funny at me."

He sipped on his Capri sun, and said, "No, no, I'm fine."

Serena blinked, then smiled again, and said, "Okay then, come on, let's go to the living room and talk and eat."

Serena led the way, and Darien watched her, following closely. Her dark blue jeans fit her perfectly, and her black shirt made her look mysterious. How had she dressed so fast? Oh, right, all the years in school of getting ready quickly in the morning when she overslept must have really paid off.

Serena gracefully sat down on her leopard print couch, one leg tucked neatly underneath her. She sat down the plates she had grabbed from the kitchen and helped her self to a huge slice of the pizza.

"Yummy!" She said, gulping down the pizza. "So, how's life been?"

Darien thought for a moment. "It's good, I suppose. Nothing much has happened, though. How's your life? Judging by the rather small apartment size, I'd say you're not married, am I correct?"

"You're right," Serena said, smiling. "I'm not married, I don't even have a boy friend right now. How about you? I mean, do you have a girlfriend, or are you married?"

Darien smiled and shook his head. "I know, surprise, surprise, being me and all. Well, you know that I dated your friend Rei about 3 years ago, but, that didn't work out. Truthfully, she was much too bossy."

Serena laughed. "Yup, she's really bossy. But she's still nice! I haven't talked to her in a while. Since her grandfather passed away, she's been really busy running the shrine."

"Speaking of careers, what's your's?" Darien wondered.

"I'm the co-owner with my friend Lita-you remember her, right?- of a fashion boutique downtown. It's doing pretty well!" Serena said.

They sat in silence for a while, until the phone rang, making them jump.

"Hello?" Serena said into the phone receiver.

"Hi!" Said the voice on the other line.

"What's up, Lita?" Serena asked smiling.

"Nothing much, just remember to come in early tomorrow, we have so much work to do!" Lita said cheerfully.

"Ugh, I will! I'll be there bright and early," a now-sad Serena said. "Adios."

"Bye."

Serena hung up the phone.

"I'd better get going, it's getting pretty late," said Darien. "I, too have to be rested for work, and school tomorrow."

"If you must," Serena said.

"But, thanks a bunch for the pizza, and it was really nice seeing you again." Darien said, giving Serena a full smile as he stood.

"No problem, and I enjoyed seeing you again, too!" Serena said, surprised they had made the entire visit without arguing. They really had changed.

As Darien was passing through the door, Serena grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, kissing him on the lips. Not so surprisingly, Darien kissed her back.

As the kiss ended a few seconds later, and Serena waved goodbye, shesaid that she would soon order pizza again, and Darien said he would gladly deliver the pizza, with the kind of tip that Serena had given him.

* * *

:) Okay, another one-shot up, hope you liked it. Where I got the idea for this story, I have no clue. Spinach and cheese pizza isn't actually all that bad, ya' know! And capri suns are delicious:)

Please review!


End file.
